VIP Party
by divaaaofcourage
Summary: Summary inside.


**Title:** VIP Party

**Characters involved:** Eren Jaeger, Levi, Jean Kirschtein, mentions of Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt and bits on Marco Bodt.

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Summary:** In a modern AU where Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschtein are well-known rock stars in town and they attended an after party. In this story, Eren and Jean are 23 years old.

* * *

**Author's note:** Leave a review at the end of the story? Let me know your opinion! And please, no flames in the reviews. Also, I'm not the best writer in the world so, bear with me.

I've reread this multiple times and I keep wondering if I should continue this as a multi-chapter story instead (this always happens to me whenever I write one-shots) but I'll just put this story as complete since I doubt I will be able to have time to continue this.

_Post is written based on Eren's POV. Just figured I should let you know first._

* * *

Back to when I was the rebellious teenager that I was, I had always loved parties; parties with babes and booze. Now? Those aren't necessary.

I was close to having a panic attack as I was overwhelmed by the crowd of the nightclub the party was organized at. The music was too loud for me to endure and I almost left the party halfway through.

I made a promise to myself to never land myself into rehab for the third time and I've avoided drinking and smoking for over a year now. I was making progress but this party wasn't of any help. Temptation was damn close to pulling me in and I was internally screaming for help but no one was there to take my hand to pull me out of this hell.

[x][x]

It was an after party; these kind of parties would excite the younger me but I am an adult now and I no longer fancy these type of parties but I couldn't not attend either because this was literally part of my job since I had to perform a song or two with Jean.

The moment we stepped into the club, everyone was going wild. It scared the living daylights out of me. There were faces there I did not want to see, people that I had avoided for so long and those I had a bad past with. The younger me would've been furious but the current me decided it was best to just smile and wave at them. Preferably ignore them but that's rude.

I was told to sit at the bar after my performance with Jean to get a couple of drinks and I agreed. The only thing was, I did not want to touch any liquor. The bartender, whose name was Levi (at least that was the name that was written on his name tag), pretty much kept me entertained with our idle chit chat while he did his job attending to the other guests as well.

I must admit, I haven't met anyone like him in years. He's one "bright" guy. At least, that's the side of the guy I first got to know in the sense of humour kind of way. Levi wasn't going to keep his sexual orientation a secret either. He admitted to me he was gay but I was cool with it since I do hook up with guys for the fun of it.

I remembered him telling me, "Hopefully I'm not going to scare you off by telling you I'm actually gay." Instead of giving him a look of disgust, I smiled for the first time since I entered the club and responded with, "Hell no. I hope I'm making things better for you by telling you I'm bisexual. I love men as much as I love women."

Levi did not hide the impressed look on his face, then turned into a smirk and a brow was raised.

"So what brings you here, kid?" He asked.

"Kid?" I didn't know why I never paid attention to the question. "How old are you?"

"Does it matter how old I am?" Levi countered. "All I can tell you, kid, is I'm not as young as you."

"But you know who I am, don't you?" I gripped on to my glass cup with my eyes still fixed on Levi.

"What if I tell you that I don't?"

I furrowed my brows and questioned myself: aren't I a famous rock star in this town?

"To answer that questioning look on your face, I'll tell you why," Levi placed an empty shot glass down in front of him after wiping it dry with a clean towel and sent me a death glare. "I don't keep up with the times. I don't bother."

"Why not?" I couldn't seem to stop myself from bombarding him with questions.

Levi shrugged and I watched him wipe the table with a damp cloth.

Besides that, we kept our conversation casual because I am not one to trust people when I first meet them.

I never paid any attention to how he looked like on the outside before but now that I was, not going to lie, that guy was one hell of an attractive bastard for an average person. He should be jailed for looking so damn good with his cravat on like that. Wait a minute, who wears that anymore?

Levi stood about a hundred and sixty centimetres, raven-haired with an undercut and he had very dark eyes. Did I mention that his eyes were very soul-catching, too?

Don't start questioning me on how his body looked like. I never got a chance to even take a quick glance but hell, his height was a turn on. Levi was shorter than I am.

I was called in to the middle of the dance floor by Jean about an hour after my conversation with Jean. I had to admit I was disappointed I had to cut my conversation with Levi short but Jean was my closest friend and he needed my help (or I thought he needed my help). Just as I was about to leave the bar, Levi took my hand and with his other available hand, he grabbed a black pen, writing his number down on my palm. I stared at his number for a brief moment before looking up at him with a devilish smirk glued on my face. He probably knew who I was, only pretending that he didn't and he knew I liked him. That guy not only turned me on but he scared the shit out of me. Levi was all about mysteries and so was I; which was an even bigger turn on.

I gave Levi a simple nod before leaving the bar to search for Jean. It took me five solid minutes to find that idiot because I last spotted him in the middle of the dance floor and with a dance floor sprawled with sweaty human beings drowning themselves in to the beat of the electronic music blasting in the background and with these neon lights, could you blame me for having a hard time looking for Jean who, I later found near the entrance of the wash room all the way across the club?

I asked him what was wrong since I noticed he was wearing the look of worry on his face and he had his phone in his grasp. He shook his head before saying anything.

Jean appeared calm after that, which confused me. He shrugged and reminded me we needed to leave before sunrise. I decided not to push the button yet and waited for Jean to be ready to talk to me about it so I let him go. He blended into the crowd and in a matter of seconds, he was out of my sight. In clubs like these, I could easily lose Jean.

To be honest, I wasn't at all familiar with this club since I had never been here before. I got lost several times while trying to make my way around to find something to do which I was actually comfortable with, but I ended up with nothing.

I gave up trying to find something to do when my heart was sure all I wanted to do for the rest of that night was sit at the bar and continue the conversation I had earlier with Levi but when I finally found my way to the bar, a different guy was on duty. With the crowd this large, there was no way in hell was I able to search for Levi so the first thing I did was ask the bartender who was currently on shift (I read his name tag and his name was Marco) for Levi and the guy told me Levi had left since his shift was already up.

I sighed as I was slightly frustrated with God knows what and asked Marco again if Levi had just left or not. Marco nodded. So Levi _did_ just leave.

And then it occurred to me - I had Levi's number written on my palm. I searched my pockets for my phone (I own two phones, by the way) and dialled his number. I didn't bother texting. He could take forever to reply me.

I placed the phone next to my ear and waited for him to answer. While I was at it, I tried to find my way around again to find a quieter spot where I would be able to hear him. To be honest, conversations on the phone aren't the best especially when you have shitty reception and/or when you're surrounded with loud music.

Levi answered just in time when I managed to find my way backstage to have a conversation with him. We talked a little bit about hanging out together for the rest of the night and he agreed. I started smiling like an idiot and _actually_ felt butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't felt this way since I first admitted my feelings to my former girlfriend, Annie. Yes, it had been two years.

We hung up after that, and I leaned against the wall next to me. I wasn't aware I had zoned out for a couple of minutes until I unknowingly had my eyes fixed on the back of a woman standing a distance away from where I was.

She had jet black, shoulder-length hair with a body of an athlete, standing probably the same height as I am. I gulped and my eyes widened with surprise - was it really her? Was that woman standing there my sister, Mikasa, who had left home without a word about a year ago?

I could feel my heart racing as my legs carried me toward her. I reached my arm out as I came closer to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

I called Mikasa's name out and she turned around but to my disappointment, I had mistaken her for someone else. To avoid further embarrassment, I bowed slightly and apologized. Instead of thinking I was crazy, she smiled and shook her head, telling me it was nothing. I should be grateful. If it was someone else, I'd probably be making the headlines tomorrow morning over something stupid.

That woman walked away and I stood there like an idiot. I could've sworn I saw Mikasa. I know I did.

I just know I did...


End file.
